That Zero is Worth It
by CrystalFlowers
Summary: Casey is up till midnight doing homework and her neck hurts. What happens when Derek gives her a massage? DASEY! One-shot. Please read! Its better than it sounds!


**Heyyy(: So this is just a random story that popped into my head :P Inspiration: My neck hurts :( lol and I had some yogurt a few hours ago. I also wanted to write a sexual tension kinda thing...yeah i'm weird. I do not own LWD, if i did Casey and Derek would have jumped each other when they first laid eyes on each other. On with the story! **

After grabbing a low fat yogurt, I made my way up to my room where I was working on my homework. It was Sunday night, and it was already midnight. Everyone was asleep, and I was up with my hair in a sloppy ponytail, and wearing baggy gray sweat pants and a light pink t-shirt. My neck and back ached from bending over at my desk, staring at the problems in my textbook. My eyes burned from the lack of sleep and radiation from my computer. My bed was covered in papers, and my computer displayed an empty Word document, waiting to be typed on.

I leaned back in my chair, reveling in the sweet and tangy taste of the yogurt. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft music playing from my radio. It was quiet in the house, and this is the time of night I loved the most. It was when I could concentrate and think without loud disruptions.

I opened my eyes when I heard the soft tap of my spoon hitting the bottom of the yogurt cup. I sighed, and rolled over to my trash can, and threw my yogurt cup in. I rolled back in front of my computer, pulling out the assignment that was due.

I stared at the assignment paper in my hand, but not really reading it. I put my elbows on my desk, and placed my head in my hands, and sighed again. My neck wasn't making this easier. I brought my hands to the back of my neck and began to rub, but it didn't help. I couldn't do it alone.

I stared at my bed, longing for the sweet comfort it brought. I pushed all my papers, to the edge of the bed, and I flopped down, groaning as the pain from my back slowly subsided.

I then sat up quickly. I heard a slight thumping noise. I quickly got worried. Who was waking up? Why couldn't they just leave me alone for the night? I needed this time for myself, I wanted the peace and quiet to stay. Yet, that sound got me curious. Who would be awake at this time?

I heard a light knock on my door. I got off my bed slowly, making sure the bed wouldn't creak. I silently walked to the door and opened it. I surprised to who I found on the other side.

Derek.

The bane of my existence. The jerk. The skirt chasing cad.

My heart skipped a beat when I took in his appearance. He wore a faded red shirt that almost looked pink, along with black and blue checkered boxer pants. His hair was disheveled, sticking up in every way. His brown eyes looked tired and half closed. He looked up at me, nodded slightly, and walked into my room. I looked at him confused. I slowly shut the door, and walked over to the edge of my bed where Derek sat.

"Um…Derek?" I asked.

He looked at me, eyes fully open now. "Yes?"

"You're in my room, at midnight, and I'm doing homework. Why are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed. "I heard you groan, and it woke me up. I was kind of scared. I mean why would Space-Case be groaning at this time of night?" He said, finishing it off with a smirk.

I slapped his arm. "Jerk." But then I started to wonder if I really had groaned that loud.

"Was it really that loud?" I said, biting my lip.

Derek's eyes widened. "You were-"

"No!" I yelled. Derek's hand clamped over my mouth.

He let go and I glared at him. I was about to say something when he interrupted.

"So…um. Why did you, you know, groan?" He asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

I stared at him in disbelief. He cared?

"Um. My neck just hurts from looking down at my textbook for a long time." I said softly.

He stared at me for a couple of minutes before he moved behind me. He touched my shoulders, and the instant they touched I got up and opened the door.

"You can leave now." I said, sternly.

He looked at me confused. "Didn't you say you're neck hurt? I'll just massage it and go. I don't want to hear you groaning and moaning over something so simple to get rid of."

He was standing now, hands shoved in his pajama pockets. I stared at him, and was unable to move as he went behind me again. He closed the door and leaned against it and brought me in front of him. I was stiff when he touched the spot between my shoulder blades, and I shivered when I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"You have knots Case." He said softly, close to my ear. I shivered.

"Huh. Who would have known…" I said, quietly, my eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

He chuckled softly as he continued. My eyes were almost closed, and I was leaning against his body now, when I felt his hand dip to the small of my back. My eyes flew open and I tried to step away from him but he wound his arms around my waist, pulling me back.

"Case, let me do this." He whispered against my ear.

I stayed quiet, as he softly kneaded his knuckles into the small of my back. I put my head on his shoulder, careful to not have to much physical contact, but it became harder, as my eyes kept closing. I looked into his eyes, and I saw that they were dark. Very dark. He seemed to breathing harder also. I then noticed that I was touching every part of his body except his groin. I looked up at him again, and saw him looking down at me, his dark chocolate brown eyes driving into my soul. Something took over me then, and I pushed at his center.

He closed his eyes and groaned, as he turned me around and pushed against the door. His arms were on either side of me and his body was about an inch away from mine.

"What was that for?" He said in a husky tone.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said, playfully.

He came closer to me, and I suddenly felt it hard to breathe. His closeness was driving me crazy. A part of me wanted to push him away and run. The other part wanted to kiss him and rip off his clothes.

I ran my hands over his chest, feeling his muscles through the shirt. He groaned and that's when any control I had whatsoever broke.

I ran my hands up and down his chest, finally winding them around his neck. Our lips were centimeters apart until finally he kissed me.

It was sweet and gentle, his lips still minty from the toothpaste he used earlier. I brought one of my hands to his chest, and bunched his shirt in my hand. I felt him smirk and pushed his body flush against mine. His tongue licked my lips open, and all the breath I had earlier blew out the window.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me the closest we could be. My hands ran through his hair. He slammed me against the door, not caring if anyone would wake up and began to kissing my jaw, slowly making his way to my ear.

"Look what you do to me." He whispered huskily.

He planted hot kisses all over my body, and slowly brought me to my bed, shoving all the papers to the floor.

He got up on his elbows, and looked down at me. "You sure?"

I was positive. I slowly nodded my head, giving a small smile to him.

He went back down, and began to kiss me. Soon enough we had our clothes off, and became one.

And the next day, when I arrived to school, I remembered that I didn't even do my English essay. Now, I would get a zero…

But you know, that zero was worth it.

**Now class we will be learning a new formula today. It is LIKE=REVIEW. Now do those practice problems and remember all answers must be in REVIEW! :P**


End file.
